Kai's Dad
by NindroidZane007
Summary: What if Kai's dad was alive? Kai bumps (literally) into his dad at the Temple of Fire. The first chapter is funny. And do not worry! Jay is Nya's second boyfriend; Kai is talking about her first one. And happening as it is said means hottie. Tell me via PM or review if this was the worst summary I have ever done.
1. Chapter 1

Kai was running. Trying to escape Garmadon and his shadows. And the Fire Dragon. He was too focused on running.

He bumped into a man.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin' you little twer-" said the man,"Kai? Is that... is that you?"

Kai raised his eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in disbelief.

The man embraced Kai.

"My mom said I should never talk to stangers, let alone _hug_ one." said the ninja.

The man just chuckled. "I'm no stranger, Kai. I'm your father."

Kai's eyes widened. "D-Dad?! But I thought you died!" Kai stuttered.

"So... about Nya. Did she grow up to be a babe, like Mom?" said Keto*.

"Oh, yeah. She's the most happenin' chick in the Jalakai village."

"WHAT?! SHE'S HAPPENIN'! Y-Y-Y-Y-You aren't talking boyfriends, are you?" Keto yelled in shock.

"She had one a while back**. That guy really ticked me off, always making sis cry and stuff."

"HE'S DEAD MEAT!"

"Don't worry. I already socked it to him,"

"Atta-boy!"

"But how did you live? Everybody thinks you're dead!"

*** I just came up with a name for Kai's dad.**

**** Don't worry! It ain't Jay. Jay's her second boyfriend**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I was trying to get out of the Temple of Fire, seeing what the difficulty of finding them would be like. The mountain shook, and block the entrance, trapping me here. Since there is extreme heat, people thought I was as good as dead. But what they must've forgotten was the fact I was a blacksmith." Keto explained.

Kai was surprised. The temperature on a winter's night was a hundred degrees.

There was something yelling in the distance.

"Crap. Garmadon's found us." Keto stated.

"Ya think? I thought it was the mailman." Kai stated sarcastically.

Keto raised his eyebrow.

"_Of course_, it's Garmadon!"

"We gotta get out of here." Keto stated, scanning for any exits.

"What about that blocked doorway, Kai? You must've cleared that boulder, right?"

"When I was lured by Garmadon here, it was _already_ cleared."

"But how did he lure you?"

"Nya's shadow. I freed her with the Sword, and she's with Sensei Wu at this moment."

The two ran to the exit, but when they did, they fell down into a secret passage.


	3. Chapter 3

The roof caved in, entrapping Kai and Keto.

"Talking isn't the best idea now, since it uses up too much oxygen. We shouldn't talk." Keto whispered.

"No can do, Dad. There's too much I have to say." Kai replied.

"Yeah, me too. When I get back to Jalakai, I wanna round everyone up, so I can say '-I'm home.'"

"Yeah, that'll be a shocker."

"Ever heard of something called _Star Memory_?"

"Star Memory?" Kai asked, confused.

"What? Nya never told you about it? It's a legend passed down through the Fiering family.

"Legend has it that somewhere in Ninjago, there's a place that holds all the questions in the world, and all the answers." Keto explained, "It's a sacred place, a natural phenomenon made by the planet's life-force over biions of years— Star Memory.

"Pretty cool, huh? Stars, planets... remembering everything. Everything from the second you're born.

"This isn't just hundreds of thousands, or even millions. This is _billions_ of years we're talking about. It blows your mind to think about it.

"Compared to that, we humans are so small, so insignificant. Our memories are just a drop of water in that sea of history, and hell, we can't even remember everything in our on short lives.

"We do our best to remember the good times, and try to forget the bad. Then there are special cases like Zane, who don't even know their past."

The ceiling started to fall apart.

"Kai..." Keto started to say, walking over to Kai.

"Never forget our time today." he continued, protecting Kai from the debris.

"Dad! What're you doing?! Move!" Kai exclaimed.

"Don't do this! Stop!" he continued to yell.

"Dad!"

"I've always thought about what the most important thing is during our short, frail human lifetimes. To me, it's promises. Ten years ago, I promised your sister I would come back, no matter what." Keto stated, "But I just realized something. No... maybe the wonderful Star Memory opened my puny little eyes to it..."

"What?" Kai sniffled, choking back a sob.

"Right now, there's something even _more_ important than that promise. And that is... you. Your life."

Tears were streaming from Kai's face.

"Don't worry, son. I'll protect you."

"Oh, Dad..."

The debris fell, puncturing Keto's back. His body went limp.

"No... no... Dad." Kai sobbed. "Dad! DAD!"

He hugged his father's body, sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai carried Keto's body as he exited the tunnel. He dug a large hole in the ground, and put the body in it, and filled the hole back up. He took two bamboo sticks, and made a cross. He carved "Keto Fiering" on it, and put it near the makeshift grave.

His friend, Jessica, came up to him with a worn-out pair of jeans and a tattered shirt.

"I washed your dad's clothes. Didn't know if you wanted them."she stated, putting thm near Kai.

She sat next to Kai.

"Thanks." Kai replied, "You must've come to cheer me up, right?"

Jessica smiled.

"Well, i guess I feel better now."

A picture emerged from a pocket on the jeans.

It showed Nya as a 5 year old, and him as a baby. His parents were in the picture.

"Hey, I have this same picture in my room." Kai chuckled.

He flipped it over, and saw there was a note:

_Kai_

_Nya_

_Melissa_

_Although we are apart, my heart will always be with you. _

Kai sniffled.

_Right now, the most important thing to me... is you._

Kai started to sob.

"In situations like these, I don't think guys should have to hold back." Jessica sighed.

Kai hugged Jessica, crying on her shoulder.

"Why, dammit? Why?" Kai wailed, "I hate this! I'll never get to see him again! I ahte this! I wanna see him! I wanna see my dad again! I just wanna see him! I wanna see him. I just wanna see him."

Tears streamed down Kai's face.

Everything disappeared arond him.

_Kai. Can you hear me? Kai._

"Dad? Wh-where is this place?"

_Inside your heart. Here, in your heart, you can see me anytime._

"Ha, ha. I guess you're right."

_Listen to me, Kai... listen close. Right now, you've got a lot of different roads stretching out in front of you. The road you're supposed to take... thats for _you_ to think about and decide on your own. Let me show you._

Keto pointed to a roadthat looked ancient.

_On this path, you can search for the raining two weapons: the Staff of Light and the Dagger of Shadows._

Keto pointed to an even more ancient-looking path.

_Over here is the journey to find Zane's memory._

Keto pointed to a walkway that lead to the Four Weapons blacksmith shop.

_And here's the road back to Jalakai._

_It doesn't matter which path you take. All that matters is that you make up your mind on your own. No fate. No destiny. Just your own free will. It's a very important decision._

_Which road will you take?_

"I guess maybe all of 'em. I hear the Weapons of Spinjitzu aren'treally weaponns for battle, and when you get 'em all, you will understand their true meaning. I wanna know the true meaning of the weapons. I wanna solve the mystery. So I'll get the other two weapons.

"It looks like Zane's memory may have to do with the Weapons Too. So if we travel together, we just might find it for him.

"Then, when that's taken care of, I'll head back to Jalakai.

"Right? All of them."

_Heh, heh. Greedy one, aren't you? If that is the road you have chosen for yourself, then you may travel it._

_My heart... will always be with you._

Keto's image faded, and Kai opened his eyes.

"I'm fine now. No more crying. 'Cause I have a new journey to begin." Kai stated, raising the Sword of Fire into the air.


End file.
